


Shadow and bone

by Xalatath



Series: Banana Split [6]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon/Human Relationships, Established Relationship, Evelynn!Oskar, I HAVE A BETA SO WE LIVE LIKE FIONN NA CHAMPIONSHIP HOPES AND DREAMS, League canon references, M/M, PWP without Porn, Pastoral, Shapeshifting, Summer Split Play Off references, TF!Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Time after time, Oski was surprised that Tim wanted to be with him, even in his demonic form. But it also surprised Tim that Oski continued to stick with him, a shape-shifter who was willing to accept images that were needed in battle, but had none he could call his own.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Series: Banana Split [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895839
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Shadow and bone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Тень и кость](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111191) by [Xalatath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath). 



> Cerona did a divine job with my story by editing and pointing out all my errors.  
> Thank you, Satan, i owe you my life <3

Half asleep, he heard a chuckle. A hand was placed on his chest and he heard Oski's voice.

“Well? And where is my reward?”

Tim opened his eyes. He was still alone on his makeshift cot, his cloak spread out on the ground beneath him for a sheet, his hat, belt, and pouches under his head for a pillow. But the air around them suddenly thickened, and Oski's voice repeated again:

“Where is my reward, Nemmy?”

His breath singed Tim's lips. It was as bitter as wormwood.

“You could have waited until we got back to town.”

“I couldn't,” he said, and then laughed as if it was a good joke.

Tim propped himself up on his elbows, looking around. He had no doubt that the others were fast asleep. Except for Rekkles, who meditated, but his trance was usually stronger than any dream, and he only came out of it when he had a premonition of danger.

Would Rekkles consider Oski, who had gone into his demonic form outside of combat, dangerous? What if Oski ever decided to ask Rekkles for a reward for his services? What then? 

A sharp claw slid across his lips. He still couldn't see Oski, but he could guess where he was hiding. Tim could continue to pretend that he didn't care, but the proximity of the demon made his body respond: his mouth was dry,his blood hot under his skin.

“I'm tired,” Tim said honestly, hoping that now Oski wouldn't expect too much from him and wouldn't end up disappointed.

“Of course,” Oski agreed to his surprise, “you've done so much for all of us today... so much for me.”

Demons of Agony not only fed on the last burst of life force during the killing, they also consumed feelings of fear and pain. But there was another side to them, which not every one of them liked, but very often used to lure a helpless victim into their snares.

Oski always liked to fight. He always liked to frighten his victims, who didn't know where the purple shadow was hiding, ready to disembowel them like a fish from a fresh catch with a single slash of his claws.

And almost no one knew him from the other side until today.

Except for Nemesis, of course.

But the stakes were too high today. Their Guild could no longer afford to play fair and by the rules.

Today they played with all their cards and even marked ones and in the end, they won. That was all that mattered now.

“I can almost hear you thinking," Oski said and of course that wasn't true. Tim felt him stretch out on his raincoat next to him. He was still invisible, and Tim thought that changing from one form to another would take too much of Oska's strength right now.

It's time to repay the debt, Tim thought, moving a little closer.

He heard the chuckle again, but it was nervous. Time after time, Oski was surprised that Tim wanted to be with him, even in his demonic form. But it also surprised Tim that Oski continued to stick with him, a shape-shifter who was willing to accept images that were needed in battle, but had none he could call his own.

"Show yourself to me," he said. Oski responded with silence at first, and then the air around Tim suddenly began to take shape. A moment later a Demon of Agony, made of shadows and lust, lay beside him.

Tim touched Oski cheek with the palm of his hand. The skin under his touch was almost icy. Oski's body was always like this - sometimes cool, and sometimes freezing, and it was great, because Tim's body was always on fire after all the transformations.

Being close to Oski after he'd shed all his other disguises was a relief to Tim.

“Say thank you,” Oski teased.

“Thank you,” Tim said, and then strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer, and Oski kissed him.

Tim could have become anything Oskar wanted him to be, but he never Tim to be anything other than himself.

Tim could be a Sharpshooter, or a bloodthirsty Monster, or a Doll that struck lightning at enemies, he could be a Cursed Child that sowed fire and destruction, or a Snake that paralyzed with poison and curses, but that was on the hunting and fighting fields, when it was necessary for their small Hunting Guild, and outside of them (and, of course, alone, with Oski)Tim was the one disguise he considered closest to the real him. He was a tired Gambler, whose poker face made it difficult to tell how much he liked the risk of playing with cards, each of which hid a charged Chaos.

He had no face to call his own. Only the guises that Tim shuffled, choosing the right name, but with Oski and the others, he became a Gambler. Sometimes Tim thought that at times like this, he was really starting to be something .

Even his name was chosen at random, because he had to be called something so as to not to scare people away. His real name was Nemesis, heard only by his victims and his chiefs.

He was a weapon, and weapons had no feelings or emotions, but their Guild made Tim feel almost human.

But before the Guild, there was Oski, who he had picked up in one of the Thorn Woods, a place infested by demons of all sorts. 

Oski followed him because he was curious - Tim was as empty as a pitcher by an abandoned well. And he stayed because Tim carried what the demons of his tribe loved so much - death and destruction.

And just like Tim, Oski could take any form, but each time they found themselves face-to-face with guises that were very close to their real selves - a Gambler shuffling cards that crackled with magic, and Agony hidden in purple and lilac shadows.

Of course, Oski fed on it, too: when he kissed Tim, when he let Tim fuck him into the ground or the bed beneath them, when he bled Tim by scratching his body with razor claws, but to Tim it all seemed like a reasonable price to pay for what Oski made him feel.

That night, Tim, as usual, went to sleep in seclusion from the others, and the hunters of his Guild were already asleep, but he still tried to do his best to make no noise. He pressed a finger to Oski's lips, but the moans that came from them were hardly soft.

“When Hans tried...” the demon's claws ripped through the fabric of his shirt on the back along with the skin, and Tim bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out. “To catch me... Oh, I could feel his fear, his hope, his confusion, but more than that, a disarming resignation, because he knew that all his experience would not let him catch me. And it was wonderful food, but it--” his claws pierced Tim's body again, as if in response to how fast and jerky the movements of Tim's hips became at that moment, as if pushing him faster to climax. “--doesn't compare to this…”

“I can't give you more than that,” Tim had to stop before it ended disappointingly quick for both of them.

“You give me enough,” Oski's voice broke as he cupped Tim's face in his hands, smearing his own blood across his cheeks. “More than anyone else could give me.”

His lips were still cold and laughing, and as he kissed him, Tim allowed Oski to get inside his head, turn him inside out, taking all the semblance of feeling and sharp bodily pleasure.

These weren't words of love - the Demon of Agony didn't know what they were, but it was more than enough for the shifter.

After all, sooner or later, he would have been able to learn that feeling, too, which meant sharing it with Oski, just like everyone else before.

  
  



End file.
